


Overwhelmed

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, What to do when something goes wrong in sex, stop step back and figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse tries to have both her husband and her lover at the same time during sex.  But she finds it to be more than she thought...





	Overwhelmed

 

"It's alright... It's alright, Miss Eclipse, it's alright..."

 

She really wished everything was alright.  But Eclipse couldn't really agree with the ogre as she sat between him and her husband on their bed, their cocks filling her holes to their limits.  And it was taking a huge toll on her to have them both inside her at once.

 

"Eclipse... Eclipse, you need to relax."

 

"M-Miss Eclipse?"

 

"Lugnut, pull out.  Pull out- Now."

 

The Queen could only whimper as the bodyguard pulled out, leaving her to clutch at the King's shoulders as he pulled her close.

 

"M-Miss... My Queen?"

 

She could hear him. Lugnut was just behind her again.  She could feel his fingers ghosting over her shoulders, but he hadn't put them down yet.

 

"Eclipse, are you alright?"

 

Primus, she couldn't stop her tears from falling.  She was such an idiot... such a stupid, stupid-

 

"Eclipse," Megatron brushed her hair back, "Eclipse, it's alright.  You weren't ready yet."

 

"... I'm sorry... I-I'm sorry-"

 

"It's not your fault," The Ogre King moved to rub her back as he kept his body still, his own cock still inside her, "You're still inexperienced.  There's nothing to be ashamed of."

 

"B-But I-I said-!  I said I could do it today... I-I promised you and L-L-Lugnut..."

 

"A broken promise, but for a good reason," Megatron finished rubbing her back to move down to pick her up off of him.  Eclipse gasped in response before he turned her around to reseat himself back in her pussy.

 

"W-What-?"

 

"Lugnut and I still need to relieve ourselves."

 

Eclipse didn't get a chance to answer before the bigger ogre leaned in to catch her lips in a soft kiss.  Her tears still flowed, but they slowed down as she began to return the kiss with guilt and passion.

 

"We shall retire once we finish this up."

 

"Hah~ B-But you-"

 

"You need to get some rest.  Especially after what happened."

 

Pulled back into a kiss again, the human wanted to argue back... but she had to agree with him.  She was tired.  And even though they had only had one round before this, she was just so exhausted after attempting to take them both at the same time.

 

It had been so... Eclipse didn't know how to describe it.  Their penises were huge to begin with, but she had thought she had done enough prep work to have both the Ogre King and his bodyguard together.

 

She had thought wrong.

 

Her tears finally calmed down as she helped Lugnut cum onto her thighs while her husband finished inside of her.  Still, it was hard for her to look at either as the bodyguard cleaned himself off to resume his post, her husband moving himself and her to rest in bed.

 

But as she softly cried herself to sleep, Eclipse failed to see her husband's own guilty look on his own face as he comforted her.

 

He wondered if he had pushed her too quickly to attempt this in the first place.

 

END


End file.
